What Kind of World Is This?
by live-luv-laff4482
Summary: Susan and Caspian had a 'fling'. Susan returned not only with Peter, but with a daughter.When it's Serena's, time to go to Narnia, Susan does too. Serena watches the love story between her parents unravel and even finds love for herself. AU/OC
1. Chapter 1

**What Kind of World Is This? (A fic. about Susan and Caspian's daughter. SUSPIAN and a lot of it!) Susan's POV I own nothing.**

Preface

I stared at her, my daughter, Serena. The night before I left Narnia…it was a mistake. Caspian and I didn't think it would happen, how naïve I was then. Caspian never knew about her. She has his hair, eyes, and skin. It's almost funny, the resemblance between them. She also took an interest in archery but was taught sword fighting by her uncles. I used to tell her stories about Narnia; about me, although she didn't make the connection then, as well as Lucy, Peter, Ed, Aslan, The White Witch, and everything I went through while I was there. When I left Caspian gave me two gold crowns, for a charm bracelet. I have no clue why he gave me two, but I have one and so does Serena. Mine isn't on a charm bracelet, but locked up tight in a drawer only to be taken out when I need comfort. When I came to Narnia, I was fifteen. Aslan told me once she turned fifteen she will come to Narnia as well. She needs to know her father, he had told me.

A/N so how do you guys like it? yes? no? 


	2. Chapter 2

Serena's POV Chapter 1: Stupid dreams!

I brushed out my shoulder-length dark brown hair and put on my charm bracelet. As long I can remember I've always worn it. I sighed. Just coming out of a daydream. I had horrible daydreams. They weren't bad, scary daydreams, they were fine, but one time I had been in one for almost an hour. I have the hardest time leaving them. It's like sub-consciously; I don't want to. I feel almost…part of them. I always see a king. He looks so familiar. I look like him too, my hair, eyes and skin… I feel a connection to him, almost a yearning. I can never really hear his name, Ca-something? But I can hear conversations. When I was little, maybe four, his Spanish accent comforted me a bit. He has a wife, named Lilliandil, and a son named Rilian. Lilliandil is a star I think, she's luminescent, and almost as beautiful as my mother. Rilian looks like his father, and me only his skin is paler, and his eyes are almost white, like his mothers. I feel like I belong there, but I can never find where they are. A small voice in my head says Narnia, but that's a fictional land. Besides, it's just a dream. I put on a white skirt and red shirt. I always liked dark red.

"Serena Pevensie, happy fifteenth birthday…" I murmured to myself.

"Serena." My mother asked from outside my door,

"Yes?"

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

"I need to tell you something…about your father."

"What?"

"Do you remember those fairytales I told you about Narnia? Well, they're not fairytales, they're real. The Kings and Queens of Old… everything is real." she said simply  
>"Mom? Wait, Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy…Uncle Peter and Uncle Edmund, Aunt Lucy and you! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! NO, no, that's completely nuts! No… Is this a dream? You know what? This is totally psycho!" I exclaimed.<p>

I was completely and utterly disoriented. You don't just say that 'oh, hey Serena. So um all these things you grew up with as fairytales are actually true.'

"Serena! You're fifteen, and now it is time you go to Narnia and meet your father. I will go with you."  
>"I thought you were banned?" I asked sarcastically not expecting an answer<p>

"Since you are my daughter, Aslan will let me return with you, and then bring you back. You will visit when you are needed or are called."

"Anything else you'd like to inform me of? Maybe, oh, I don't know? I'm a second cousin of a dryad? Come on then. Let's go." I asked rhetorically

"We have to wait to be called."

"Mom?" I asked my voice normal now, even though this was a lot to gather.

"Yes?"

"Sometimes I have these daydreams, of—Narnia I think…of a king and queen and prince."

"He said that would happen," she murmured so low I could barley hear.

"What?"

"Nothing."

The walls suddenly started disappearing and I was in a field, near a castle. A lion came forward. My mother bowed and I realized that it must have been Aslan. I bowed as well. Wait no, Aslan was just a fairytale character right…no, this is all too real.

"Rise Queen Susan and Princess Serena." He told us.

"It is time you meet your father now, dear." He smiled at me. My mother look really ashamed, I realized why about a millisecond later. I was never supposed to happen. The king, Ca—Caspian! King Caspian, the one from my not-really-daydreams. The stories my mum told me, their relationship… I mean it was the only thing that made sense. The king I saw, he looked like me, he's from Narnia, he and my mum…yeah. He was my father, he must not know.

"Aslan, Sir?" I asked

"Just Aslan, Dear One. Yes?"

"My father is K—King Caspian. Is that correct?"

"Yes, I'm afraid he doesn't know. I haven't told him because, that is you mothers job." A billion feelings washed over me. What if he resented me…or didn't think I was pretty enough…He would probably favor Rilian—after all, I was never supposed to happen. We walked and I found Aslan was extremely forgiving. I really like him. Then I saw _him_, on horseback, my father. I watched carefully as my mum approached him. Lilliandil and Rilian weren't around. Lilliandil probably will hate me and my mum…I wouldn't be surprised if Rilian and my Father, that sounds so weird, did too.

"Queen Susan?" he said his voice filled with surprise, disbelief, and adoration. His eyes filled with love. When she told me the stories, of Queen Susan's, or I guess her last return her eyes would get wet and her voice strained when she talked about never being able to come back. They never wanted to leave each other. King Caspian looked a bit older than my mum. Aslan must have noticed because he told me:

"Narnian time moves a lot faster than human time, but it has slowed, it would have been well over 5300 years here if I had not slowed it."

I watched my parents again. I couldn't hear, but I could see their facial expressions. My mum was crying and my father's face full of surprise went emotionless. My mum beckoned me over, but I could barley move. Aslan gave me an encouraging look and I walked forward with the best posture I could manage at this point. Once I reached them, she gave my hand a squeeze.

"Your Majesty." I curtsied to the King. It felt a little wrong, but I couldn't just run up screaming 'daddy!' and hug him…

"She looks—"

"Like you Caspian." My mother said almost proudly. I looked down, not knowing what to say.

"Serena," he spoke, his accent brought back the fuzziest of memories.

"Yes, Your Majesty?"

"No, please don't call me 'Your Majesty.' You are my daughter…" he corrected, but sounding almost as if he was trying to convince himself.

"Sorry, Father…" a smile spread across his lips and he pulled my mother into a hug.

"I'm _so_ sorry," he whispered to her "To both of you." A tear reached her eyes. All I wished for was that this was just another one of my dreams…only not real. I didn't like seeing my mum like this…so _different_.

"I am sorry I haven't been able to be there as a father to you," He told me, his voice full of pure sincerity " but Serena, that is about to change. Lilliandil, Rilian?" he called to them

"Caspian? Dear?" Lilliandil answered and I shuddered. I noticed my mum wince ever so slightly and my father put a comforting hand on her shoulder. I had to admit, my parents were pretty cute together, wait, no that's wrong, I can't think about it like that.

"Father?" Rilian, my half brother asked

He explained to them, about my mother and me. Lilliandil was almost, _understanding_…maybe my father told her about the "thing" my mum and him must've done, but Rilian was raged, his eyes portrayed nothing but pure resentment. King Caspian inspected my charm bracelet.

"I believe that is where the second crown went." He noted

"Oh, sorry! Do you want it back?" I put in hastily

"No, it's yours, I wouldn't be a very nice person if I asked you to give it back would I?" he smiled lovingly towards my mum; their eyes seemed to dance when they met. Then I understood, my mother was his first, and I guess in a way I was like a result of that…

"Well, at least I get the _real _crown." smirked Rilian. I really wanted to stick my tongue out at him, but I just kept walking through the garden the King was taking us through.

"How old are you, dear?" Lilliandil asked. I absolutely did _not _like it when she called me that. I guess she was just really nice. I noticed my mother didn't seem to like it either, and I thought I saw the King swallow as though he was fighting back a shudder or something. It didn't look comfortable.

"Um, today is my fifteenth birthday…" I answered a little awkwardly

"Oh, today is Rilian's fourteenth birthday!" She exclaimed. I felt like asking 'and why do I care?' but that is no way to address the _Queen of Narnia_. I kept walking, I observed her, Lilliandil, when you looked really close, she had blue eyes, almost the same as my mothers, full lips, like my mum, and was really, maybe overly nice. My mum was nice, and gentle, the gentle queen, but in a different way than Lilliandil.

"I'm sorry we wont have any presents for you… I feel horrible!" she went on. Ok, so this l just met this lady and now she feels horrible about not getting me a present?

"Actually, I believe I have something for you." My father countered

"Really?" my mother asked; it was the first time she really talked when Lilliandil and Rilian were around.

"Yes, remember that necklace I bought you before the coronation? You refused it, then you said; and I quote 'I think it's best we not get too attached, Caspian.'" He smiled ruefully then added, "How well that worked out." And we all laughed, Lilliandil, Rilian and I did out of politeness because we could all tell the remark was aimed at my mother. My mum never laughed, or when she did it was hallow. This was sort of a sad laugh, but it was real.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Dinner, and an obnoxious half brother

I was brought to my room to change for Rilian's (and now I guess my) birthday feast. I bathed, they don't have showers in Narnia… and then found four dresses laid out for me. The first one was beige and was very simple. I crossed that one out; I had to make an impression, after all. The second was a deep purple. It was corseted, which I liked, and was decorated in black lace. I really liked it, but it had a HUGE train. So, that one was out. The third was a pale pink, but kind of boxy, no. The last one was of the deepest red ever imagined, almost black. It had a corseted bodice, covered in red lace, and a satin skirt that went to my knees. It was strapless. I immediately put it on. A girl about my age came in and greeted me.

"Hello, Princess Serena." The girl said

"Just Serena, please."

"Um, ok, Serena. By the way my name is Alice, I'm your personal maid. You know in public I must call you Princess."

I scrunched my eyebrows.

"What makes me better than you? To me, that makes no sense. We are probably the same age and you're just as pretty as I am." I thought out loud.

"I don't really know…" Alice muttered quietly. A smile flashed over my face.

"Um, Alice?"

"You may call me Allie if you wish."

"Ok, Allie. How would you like to come to the feast with me, as a friend?"

"I'm not sure if that's allowed, but yes I would like to come…but I don't have anything to wear…" I patted the spot on the bed next to me so she had a full view of my dresses.

"I couldn't—''

"You will. I recommend the purple one; it will look really nice against you skin. We could do each others hair as well?" I put in

"That sounds fun…but the train, it's so long…"

"Yes, but would you happen to have any scissors or a knife?" I cut the train from her dress and used the extra gossamer as a shawl for her. When I was done it was the same length as mine.

"Do you like it?" I asked

"It's so…beautiful." She said and I smiled.

"Go on! Put it on! We have about an hour until the feast."

"Thank you. Here I have an idea for your hair." Allie and I bonded really quickly. She told me gossip that she'd heard numerous maids talking about, and I told her about England. There were numerous fits of laughter, which had us on the floor, laughing so loud that the whole castle could probably hear us.

"NO! You're going to ruin you hair!" she said in between laughing.

"You are too!" she had curled my hair and it hung over my bare shoulders. She then separated a little bit of the front section of my hair on each side. Then braided gold ribbon into each and pulled them back with a gold clip. I pulled her black hair up into an up do. It had tiny curled ringlets on each side. I wore red flats and she wore black.

"What do you think your father will say when we get in there?" Allie asked as we walked to the dinning room.

"Honestly, I don't know him all that well, but from what my mum told me about him, he seems nice, and just."

"It must have been so hard for them…"

"Huh?"

"My mother told me the stories when I was younger. She was there when the Kings and Queens of Old left. I can't believe I get to meet one!"

"I think my mum would really like you, same with my Aunt Lucy. If only she were here. You know, she discovered Narnia."

"Yes. It's so cool, you're a descendant of a Queen of Old, and the King of Narnia."

"Yes, but you forgot to mention Lilliandil and Rilian. Besides its not like I'm of any 'importance' the king already has an heir."

"None of that!" Allie lightly smacked me. We stopped in front of huge oak doors.

"You first." She said

"No you…"

"Let's both go." We agreed. The doors were really light. I saw Uncle Peter, Uncle Ed and Aunt Lucy. I smiled.

"Aslan has been so kind to let us, stay, permanently." My mother said. She was in a dress of the palest blue. It matched her eyes, and her hair was in waves. I noticed my father staring at her.

"Father, Mum, Queen Lilliandil, Prince Rilian, Aunt Lucy, Uncle Peter, Uncle Edmund, this is my friend Allie. Is it okay if she joins us?"

"Of course!" My father said.

"Enough with the formalities, dear!" Lucy said and hugged me. Followed by Peter and Ed.

"Hi, Allie. I'm Lucy, this is Peter, and that's Edmund or just Ed."

"Pleased to meet you Your Majesties." Allie curtsied

"Oh, no need we're not royal anymore." Peter said jokingly

"Oh, uh…"

"Stop confusing Allie, Peter! Sorry." Lucy apologized

Dinner was a little boring actually, the adults talked politely, for a while. Then my dad stood up.

"I'd like to propose a toast. To my son Rilian, and daughter Serena. Happy birthday." Everyone clapped except Rilian. Does he have some sort of problem or something? Maybe it's just an overactive ego… The king handed me a small box with a necklace in it. It was a rose made of ruby with a chain of gold.

"Thank you, Father." He smiled

I couldn't help but notice, that my father's eyes just kept glancing towards my mums. I smiled a little, if there was a team Lilliandil and a team Susan I was defiantly rooting for team Susan. Their eyes locked and Allie and I exchanged a glance. Aunt Lucy kicked my foot lightly, and Lilliandil cleared her throat suggestively.

"Father, why don't you tell Serena about when I beat you at sword fighting." Rilian suggested. Yep, he defiantly had some kind of ego problem.

"Serena's actually almost a better archer than I am." My mother added, which I blushed furiously at.

"Someone better than the all mighty Archer Queen?" Uncle Ed joked.

"Yes, I'm quite glad that trait was passed on." She said almost proudly

"You'll have to teach me!" Allie exclaimed.

"Ok, how about tomorrow, my mum and Aunt Lucy can come too? Aunt Lucy's extraordinary at dagger tossing."

"Dagger _throwing_, dear." My mum corrected

"Yes, yes, it's all the same anyway though." I waved my hand dismissively

"Could you teach me a bit if dagger throwing too, Queen Lucy?" Allie asked

"Of course, Allie. You can call me Lucy you know." Aunt Lucy smiled

"Oh, ok."

"What's so great about archery? Sure it comes handy in battle, but any good monarch you should know how to sword fight." Rilian huffed.

"Rilian." The king warned

"Thankfully, Uncle Ed and Uncle Peter taught me how to sword fight, so Rilian, since you can beat our father, I'd like to challenge you, after I teach Allie archery. Deal?" I asked my competiveness growing.

"Deal!"

"Serena!"

"What mother! I was only asking my half brother to a healthy duel…" I said innocently

"Where she got that quality always baffled me." My mum muttered and everyone laughed, except Rilian of course.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: the Epic Battle

"Good, now forget everything, clear your mind." I instructed Allie

"Ok I'm clear."

"Now, breathe in, and take your position, and when you breathe out, release." With a sharp pang my arrow hit bull's-eye. Allie's hit right outside of mine.

"Good job!"

"Thanks."

"This takes a bunch of practice, so I expect to see you back here. I got to get ready for the duel."

"I'll come with you, Princess." I swallowed. Was it possible for one of the sweetest, coolest, nicest girls in world wait on people? I didn't like it. When we arrived back at the castle Allie got me a chain mail outfit. She said it was the same model my mother wore on her last visit but it was more developed.

"Thanks."

"Try not to die? Ok?"

"Eh, I can take him."

"Well, there's something I have to tell you, your father isn't exaggerating when he says Rilian's a good swordsman… just, yeah."

"Ok, I'll see you when you're done helping clean _his _room. Sorry on his account…"

"Don't worry Serena, I'm far used to it by now. Good luck. Oh, and your parents and Lilliandil, along with your aunt and uncles will be there as well, so if anything goes wrong…"

"Thanks Allie."

I walked out to the practice fields.

"Knock him dead Sese." My Uncle Peter tossed me a balanced sword with a lion on the end. I examined it; the only sword that I knew that had a lion on the back was Uncle Pete's Rhidon, the wolf slayer, but this wasn't Rhidon...right? I walked out confidently where Rilian stood on the other side. Uncle Ed was refereeing the battle.

"And…GO!'' he shouted.

I circled around Rilian; he lunged towards me but missed. Then I jumped up onto a rock and when I jumped down, I hit his shoulder with the butt of my blade. He gasped.

"Now, Serena!" my mother called warning me that was too much.

"Sorry!" I shouted to her

"Not to me, to Rilian!"

"Sorry." I told him half-heartedly

"That's right, you need to use proper manners when talking to the heir." He said

"Rilian!" the King warned

"Yes, younger brother, I am truly sorry for my blasphemy towards the almighty heir of the throne." I told him sarcastically. I think the adults gave up with trying to tame our talking. He swung and hit my leg.

"Ah!" I moaned

"I'm sorry, did I hurt the little princess?"

"No, but you just made her angry."

"Ooh, I'm so scared."

"Good, you should be."

"Not to disappoint, but that training wasn't very good…"

I gave him an icy glare.

"What?"

"Do you have a problem with me or something? I mean all I've done is come to Narnia and you suddenly hate me? I barley know you and vise versa."

"Ha, silly girl! I have no problem with you, but the fact that you've come. I was better off, being the only child of King Caspian." He lunged furiously, and I dogged.

"Oh, well that just explains so, so much." I swung and our swords clashed

"And what might that be, oh wise sister?"

"Just you know, the obvious fact that your life has been easy and spoiled. You had everything you needed and never thought of anyone else. You didn't even care who cleaned up after you, as long as it got done."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME!" he hit my hand with the sword causing a streak of blood.

"Then Aslan has not told you much. I used to have daydreams I still do. They're of people in Narnia. Our father, you and your mother, but it turned out they were all real. So actually I know quite a bit about you…" I said slashing at his arm missing by a hair.

"You—what!"

I shrugged and continued fighting

"He is MY father, not yours! For all I know you could be just some bloodthirsty girl wanting to steal my crown!"

"That is enough Rilian!" my father yelled

"_Your _crown is it?"

"GAHHHH!" he yelled then twisted my arm back behind my back. Pushing at it until there was a slight pop.

"OW! AHHH!" I let out a weak cry. Then Uncle Edmund separated us. My father came rushing in as well as my mum and Lilliandil. I heard Aunt Lucy tell Uncle Peter that it's best if they solve it. Uncle Ed slowly backed up.

"Rilian!" my fathers voice sounded like daggers

"Sweetie, are you ok?" my mum asked

"Yeah, I'm fine. There was no need for that. I could've kept going." I said trying to collect my dignity.

"No, Serena. There was need. I am quite ashamed of you Rilian." Lilliandil spoke.

"Do you need a binding?" asked Allie as she came running in.

"Yes…I think so…"

"I'll take her to the palace nurse." Allie told everybody

"Thank you, Allie." My father said

"It's no problem, Your Majesty." And we were off.

"I'm gonna kill him!" she muttered angrily

"I'll help you, how about tonight!" I joked

"Careful, you have to be cautious with what you say about Prince Rilian. He has spies everywhere."

"Really?" I asked

"No, but still someone could overhear and you know where that goes…" she said, half laughing, half serious.

**I don't own anything, except Serena and Allie. Ok I had a talking incident. The characters just kinda talk to me in my head sometimes… It happened this morning…**

**Me: ****humming/singing _what the hell _by Avril Lavigne ******

**Lucy: **hey, Gita.

**Me: **hey Lu

**Lucy: **I like that song

**Me: **…how do you know it?...

**Lucy: **I don't but I like the words

**Me: **yeah, I do too.

**Peter: **hey I need a word with you for a quick second, bye Lucy.

**Lucy: **you can't make me leave!

**Peter: **um, yes, I can.

**Lucy: **its probably boring anyway…**leaves**

**Peter: **ok, now that she's gone. **Puts arm around my shoulder and nods suggestively towards a girl** see that girl over there I like her. So um yeah... oh and Caspian asks that you don't kill him.

**Me: **would I kill my FAVORITE character?

**Peter: **Your favorite? **Raises eyebrows**

**Me: **yeah…oh, no, no, no, I don't have favorites! **Waves hand dismissively**

**Peter: **um, no you said favorite.

**Me:** NO! I did not say favorite, I said…f-…. flavored!

**Peter:** I'll let it go if you tell me what number I am on your list.

**Me:** Well, there are three

**Peter: **ok tell me all of them, and if I'm on one tell me what number I am ok?

**Me: **Ok… so I'll just tell you them… Ok, one list is my favorite girl characters. #1 is a tie between Susan and Lucy… #2 is Serena #3 is Allie, yeah I know they 'aren't in the movies so they technically don't count…' #4 is…Well, there aren't many girl characters in Narnia…sooo…

**Peter:** there's Lilliandil.

**Me:** Ok…about her. **Checks to make sure she's not there** um, yeah I haven't particularly…

**Peter:** I see. Ok now your… favorite guy characters?

**Me:** ok, well #1 is Caspian, because a) have you seen his hair and face and eyes and skin and…yeah, b) he revolts against what's wrong, c) HAVE YOU SEEN HIS HAIR?

**Peter:** I didn't need details…

**Me:** Right. Ok, #2 is you cause I just like you, except in the first movie thingy when you're all mean and stuff, but then you get WAY better. #3 is Aslan cause you know he's just Aslan. #4 is Reepicheep cause he's SO cute! #5 is Trumpkin. #6 is that little baby centaur, and then the beavers. My favorite over all ships (cause I don't pick favorite overall characters) Are #1 CASPIAN AND SUSAN! #2 is you and that girl. See I moved you up because now you have a almost 'girlfriend!' Don't you love me? #3 Edmund and NO ONE! Lol no just an O.C. or somebody…NO Edmund and Lilliandil (but don't tell ok? JK!) And I think that's it. BUT I SWEAR TO GOD AND ASLAN THAT THE GIRL YOU LOVE WILL TRAGICALLY, PAINFULLY, AND EXCRUCIATINGLY KILL YOU IF YOU TELL ANYONE ABOUT THE FAVORITE LISTS!

**Peter: **um…

**Me:** Sorry that was harsh…well have a good day! CHAPTER TIME!

Chapter 4: Sometimes, bothers aren't the worse.

I knocked on Rilian's door and he opened it.

"Um, hi Rilian? Sorry for getting all, you know, on you. It wasn't right especially for someone I just met…" I felt it was right to apologize and was hoping he would accept it.

"No, I'm sorry."

"What?" I was not expecting that one.

"Sorry for hurting you. I went too far."  
>"Wait, why are you being nice to me?"<p>

''I don't know I guess I just realized that you're a human being and you must be going through something tough too."

"Yes, but someone doesn't just change with the snap of their fingers. It takes time, otherwise it's a little strange you know?"

"Yes, well the Rilian you knew wasn't the real one. He was the suddenly jealous-my-father-always-wanted-a-girl, technically younger brother. I guess I was like that, but when I went to the infirmary to get a binding, my old nurse maid told me stories about the golden age and it made me feel a bit better. And then she gave the whole speech about what I did and put myself in your shoes, which she had me do and it was pretty awful to say the least and I felt awful."

"Oh, so are we you know, friends or something?"

"We should try to be."

"Sorry for just barging in here…"

"Its fine. Not like it's changed much. Do you know what my father would've named his daughter?"

"What?" I asked

"Susan, after Queen Susan, the Radiant Southern Sun, Susan the Gentle, The Archer Queen. He really l—likes you mum."

"That must be a fun time for your mum huh?"

"Yes, well, she's actually not doing that bad. I mean if she does have worry it's in the back of her head, you know? I'm just a little worried that…never mind." He said shaking his head.

"Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing really."

"Rilian, if we are going tot try acting like brother and sister you need to trust me."

"I'm worried, that since he really seems to love your mum, he loves you more."

"That's not true, he loves your mother as well and you."

"Yes, but you've never seen the way they look at each other. Your mother and our father."

"Actually, I have. You know, my mother wanted a son. His name was to be Caspian."

"Not the Eleventh?"

"No, she said, before I knew she was Queen Susan, 'Caspian the Eleventh is part of Narnia.' And I told her that was a 'fictional land and he's a fictional character.' And she just nodded sadly."

"Still he never looks at my mother like that."

I didn't know how to answer that one so I said,

"Well, Uncle Edmund said I wasn't allowed to get married or do anything of that nature until I was forty-six, he told me this on the anniversary of the day Uncle Peter and my mother left Narnia, because my mum was crying. I didn't get it then, but I guess now I do… Anyway that's not the point. My mum came in my room last night with Aunt Lucy practically dragging her in. She told me she couldn't handle it. I think she meant just being back. I really don't know. She just wanted to leave and she asked me if I would like to stay in Narnia, then come back to our world every once and a while. I told her I didn't think I could do it and she said she wouldn't go then. But, the point is that we should have a meeting with all our parents and talk about what happened just so we have answers and they aren't keeping secrets."

"That's a good idea. I think we should do it after dinner, just so it's not as awkward and they get to sleep on it?"

"Ok, good idea."

I waited and waited. I told Allie about Rilian and she said she was still unsure about him, but she thought us talking with our parents was a good thing to do.

"Serena? I have to eat with my family tonight. It's my brothers birthday."

"Oh, how old is he turning?"

"Sixteen. You should come meet him."

"Ok, lets go now!" I said a little eager.

I've been a bit boy deprived since I arrived here. Its not that I'm vain, but there were a lot of cute boys back home. And it wasn't like I was going to immediately fall in love with him I just want to meet him. Too bad he was really cute. He had long-ish hair that was blonde, unlike Allie's. I looked at her and noticed her father had blonde hair as well. Her brother had eyes the color of honey and his skin was the color of wheat, but a little more glowing. Allie's Parents introduced themselves. They were very nice, but refused to call me Serena. I got them settled on Miss Serena, that was better than 'your highness', 'your majesty', or 'princess',

"Hi, Princess. My name is Caden."

"Serena, please." I love his name. Caden.

"Serena, then." His voice was…no wait, he's my friend's brother and I don't even know him and I absolutely did not have a crush on him, right?

"Happy birthday." I mentally marked May 9th down in my head.

"Thanks. Uh, you too." He said while running his hand through his hair, ruffling it ever so slightly.

"Thank you." I let a smile play on my lips but quickly made it vanish. Allie pulled me aside for a second. Her parents were talking and her brother was reading.

"Do you like him?" she whispered

"Who?" I asked innocently

"CADEN!" she whispered/yelled

"No, he's your brother." And she raised her eyebrows.

"Uh huh, right. He doesn't have a girlfriend you know."

"Why?" I blurted

"I don't think he likes anyone here really, or at least girls his age. He says they gossip too much. Which is true. Most of the maids do gossip. But he's trying to get an education. You father's professor is teaching him. Oh, and he likes you too."

"How do you know?" I asked her skeptically.

"Because, first, who doesn't like you, second, whenever he does that hand thingy it means he like the person. And third, when he first saw you he asked me repetitively who you were. I got quite annoying." We both laughed lightly

"Well, I guess, but—"

"Go ask him what he's reading!"

"Why?"

"So you can talk to him." I walked over casually. I actually was a little interested in what he was reading so at least the question was sincere.

"So what are you reading?" I asked, I had no problem flirting, but it was a little different in Narnia.

"Oh, a book about the Kings and Queens of Old, I know its a little kid book but I still enjoy it."

"There's this other book on them, it's in the library. I have to go, but I can show you it one time, if you want."

"Ok, how about tomorrow after lunch?"

"See you then, Caden."

"Bye, Serena."

As I was leaving for dinner Allie gave me a thumbs up and mouthed 'good job'.

"I can see that." Caden laughed

"Bye Allie, see you tomorrow."  
>"But I have to do all that stuff." 'Stuff' meaning draw my bath, clean my clothes…<p>

"I think I can manage, I did that all the time back in England with no help, so it shouldn't be too hard. Happy birthday, again and nice meeting you all!" I waved and left. I could probably stay there forever.

Dinner was LONG and boring. Rilian said he asked our parents and they said they'd meet with us. Finally dinner was over.

"So what exactly is this about?" our father asked

"Yes." Lilliandil pushed.

"Well, um…" Rilian started

"We want to know exactly what happened the day you two met, and all of that stuff and about my mum and you, father. So we want to know about you and Lilliandil and you and my mother. And don't you say we don't need to know this. We do, and we are old enough." I stated bluntly

"Yes, well—" my father started

"Caspian." My mother silently said she'd take over

"Your father and I, well, we _loved_ each other, and it was a silly romance. Of course we both knew it wouldn't lead anywhere, but I was naïve and carless…'' as she spoke each time my father cringed especially when she said '_loved.'_ Her voice was cautious as if she was thinking about every word she said before she said them.

"It was the night before um, I left. I really don't know what happened afterward so why don't the King and Queen take it from here."

"So, um Ed and Lu came with their cousin Eustace, and we all boarded the Dawn Treader. We met Lilliandil at Ramandu's Island. I well, sort of fell in love with her." my mother swallowed hard, and my father's eyes burned with apology.

"If you wish me not to continue…"

"No. They need to know." My mother said. She gained her dignity back but it was almost too perfect.

"Well, I went back and asked her to come back with me and she said she would. We courted, I proposed and we had you, Rilian." This time it was my turn to swallow. Rilian was the one they wanted. But there's nothing I could do about it now.

"So, everybody's serious. There weren't any broken hearts or tragic killings?" Rilian asked.

"Rilian!" Lilliandil's voice sharp as a knife.

"Well…" he said. My father walked over to Lilliandil. He was probably going to hug her or maybe kiss her but all I could think is not in front of mum.

"Dear, finally Rilian and Serena are getting along. Why ruin it?" he joked. Then he kissed her. But my mum's face was placid. SHE'S JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND WATCH HER TRUE LOVE KISS SOMEONE ELSE! I guess when she said 'loved' she meant 'I don't anymore'. I decided to go to bed after that.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Sometimes, bothers aren't the worse.

I knocked on Rilian's door and he opened it.

"Um, hi Rilian? Sorry for getting all, you know, on you. It wasn't right especially for someone I just met…" I felt it was right to apologize and was hoping he would accept it.

"No, I'm sorry."

"What?" I was not expecting that one.

"Sorry for hurting you. I went too far."  
>"Wait, why are you being nice to me?"<p>

''I don't know I guess I just realized that you're a human being and you must be going through something tough too."

"Yes, but someone doesn't just change with the snap of their fingers. It takes time, otherwise it's a little strange you know?"

"Yes, well the Rilian you knew wasn't the real one. He was the suddenly jealous-my-father-always-wanted-a-girl, technically younger brother. I guess I was like that, but when I went to the infirmary to get a binding, my old nurse maid told me stories about the golden age and it made me feel a bit better. And then she gave the whole speech about what I did and put myself in your shoes, which she had me do and it was pretty awful to say the least and I felt awful."

"Oh, so are we you know, friends or something?"

"We should try to be."

"Sorry for just barging in here…"

"Its fine. Not like it's changed much. Do you know what my father would've named his daughter?"

"What?" I asked

"Susan, after Queen Susan, the Radiant Southern Sun, Susan the Gentle, The Archer Queen. He really l—likes you mum."

"That must be a fun time for your mum huh?"

"Yes, well, she's actually not doing that bad. I mean if she does have worry it's in the back of her head, you know? I'm just a little worried that…never mind." He said shaking his head.

"Come on, tell me."

"It's nothing really."

"Rilian, if we are going tot try acting like brother and sister you need to trust me."

"I'm worried, that since he really seems to love your mum, he loves you more."

"That's not true, he loves your mother as well and you."

"Yes, but you've never seen the way they look at each other. Your mother and our father."

"Actually, I have. You know, my mother wanted a son. His name was to be Caspian."

"Not the Eleventh?"

"No, she said, before I knew she was Queen Susan, 'Caspian the Eleventh is part of Narnia.' And I told her that was a 'fictional land and he's a fictional character.' And she just nodded sadly."

"Still he never looks at my mother like that."

I didn't know how to answer that one so I said,

"Well, Uncle Edmund said I wasn't allowed to get married or do anything of that nature until I was forty-six, he told me this on the anniversary of the day Uncle Peter and my mother left Narnia, because my mum was crying. I didn't get it then, but I guess now I do… Anyway that's not the point. My mum came in my room last night with Aunt Lucy practically dragging her in. She told me she couldn't handle it. I think she meant just being back. I really don't know. She just wanted to leave and she asked me if I would like to stay in Narnia, then come back to our world every once and a while. I told her I didn't think I could do it and she said she wouldn't go then. But, the point is that we should have a meeting with all our parents and talk about what happened just so we have answers and they aren't keeping secrets."

"That's a good idea. I think we should do it after dinner, just so it's not as awkward and they get to sleep on it?"

"Ok, good idea."

I waited and waited. I told Allie about Rilian and she said she was still unsure about him, but she thought us talking with our parents was a good thing to do.

"Serena? I have to eat with my family tonight. It's my brothers birthday."

"Oh, how old is he turning?"

"Sixteen. You should come meet him."

"Ok, lets go now!" I said a little eager.

I've been a bit boy deprived since I arrived here. Its not that I'm vain, but there were a lot of cute boys back home. And it wasn't like I was going to immediately fall in love with him I just want to meet him. Too bad he was really cute. He had long-ish hair that was blonde, unlike Allie's. I looked at her and noticed her father had blonde hair as well. Her brother had eyes the color of honey and his skin was the color of wheat, but a little more glowing. Allie's Parents introduced themselves. They were very nice, but refused to call me Serena. I got them settled on Miss Serena, that was better than 'your highness', 'your majesty', or 'princess',

"Hi, Princess. My name is Caden."

"Serena, please." I love his name. Caden.

"Serena, then." His voice was…no wait, he's my friend's brother and I don't even know him and I absolutely did not have a crush on him, right?

"Happy birthday." I mentally marked May 9th down in my head.

"Thanks. Uh, you too." He said while running his hand through his hair, ruffling it ever so slightly.

"Thank you." I let a smile play on my lips but quickly made it vanish. Allie pulled me aside for a second. Her parents were talking and her brother was reading.

"Do you like him?" she whispered

"Who?" I asked innocently

"CADEN!" she whispered/yelled

"No, he's your brother." And she raised her eyebrows.

"Uh huh, right. He doesn't have a girlfriend you know."

"Why?" I blurted

"I don't think he likes anyone here really, or at least girls his age. He says they gossip too much. Which is true. Most of the maids do gossip. But he's trying to get an education. You father's professor is teaching him. Oh, and he likes you too."

"How do you know?" I asked her skeptically.

"Because, first, who doesn't like you, second, whenever he does that hand thingy it means he like the person. And third, when he first saw you he asked me repetitively who you were. I got quite annoying." We both laughed lightly

"Well, I guess, but—"

"Go ask him what he's reading!"

"Why?"

"So you can talk to him." I walked over casually. I actually was a little interested in what he was reading so at least the question was sincere.

"So what are you reading?" I asked, I had no problem flirting, but it was a little different in Narnia.

"Oh, a book about the Kings and Queens of Old, I know its a little kid book but I still enjoy it."

"There's this other book on them, it's in the library. I have to go, but I can show you it one time, if you want."

"Ok, how about tomorrow after lunch?"

"See you then, Caden."

"Bye, Serena."

As I was leaving for dinner Allie gave me a thumbs up and mouthed 'good job'.

"I can see that." Caden laughed

"Bye Allie, see you tomorrow."  
>"But I have to do all that stuff." 'Stuff' meaning draw my bath, clean my clothes…<p>

"I think I can manage, I did that all the time back in England with no help, so it shouldn't be too hard. Happy birthday, again and nice meeting you all!" I waved and left. I could probably stay there forever.

Dinner was LONG and boring. Rilian said he asked our parents and they said they'd meet with us. Finally dinner was over.

"So what exactly is this about?" our father asked

"Yes." Lilliandil pushed.

"Well, um…" Rilian started

"We want to know exactly what happened the day you two met, and all of that stuff and about my mum and you, father. So we want to know about you and Lilliandil and you and my mother. And don't you say we don't need to know this. We do, and we are old enough." I stated bluntly

"Yes, well—" my father started

"Caspian." My mother silently said she'd take over

"Your father and I, well, we _loved_ each other, and it was a silly romance. Of course we both knew it wouldn't lead anywhere, but I was naïve and carless…'' as she spoke each time my father cringed especially when she said '_loved.'_ Her voice was cautious as if she was thinking about every word she said before she said them.

"It was the night before um, I left. I really don't know what happened afterward so why don't the King and Queen take it from here."

"So, um Ed and Lu came with their cousin Eustace, and we all boarded the Dawn Treader. We met Lilliandil at Ramandu's Island. I well, sort of fell in love with her." my mother swallowed hard, and my father's eyes burned with apology.

"If you wish me not to continue…"

"No. They need to know." My mother said. She gained her dignity back but it was almost too perfect.

"Well, I went back and asked her to come back with me and she said she would. We courted, I proposed and we had you, Rilian." This time it was my turn to swallow. Rilian was the one they wanted. But there's nothing I could do about it now.

"So, everybody's serious. There weren't any broken hearts or tragic killings?" Rilian asked.

"Rilian!" Lilliandil's voice sharp as a knife.

"Well…" he said. My father walked over to Lilliandil. He was probably going to hug her or maybe kiss her but all I could think is not in front of mum.

"Dear, finally Rilian and Serena are getting along. Why ruin it?" he joked. Then he kissed her. But my mum's face was placid. SHE'S JUST GOING TO STAND THERE AND WATCH HER TRUE LOVE KISS SOMEONE ELSE! I guess when she said 'loved' she meant 'I don't anymore'. I decided to go to bed after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: oh, how I love libraries…

I walked into the library right after lunch. I had a quick sandwich and barely ate it. I saw him in a corner reading. Too bad it was the book I was going to show him…

"Serena." He looked up from his book and smiled.

"I guess you found the book." I commented.

"Yes, but you and I can still talk."

"Of course we can."

"Good, I like talking to you." He muttered not thinking I could hear.

"Thanks." I caught him off guard and he gave me a small smile. I stepped closer and whispered something in his ear. 'Will you court me?' I asked. Why Serena! Why did you just ask that! STUPID HORMONES! It would probably be considered a 'scandal' but what do I care. I had to get used to the word 'court' instead of 'date'. It wasn't so hard though, I waited for his voice, so I could know he approved.

"Yes." It was barley a whisper, but it was the most attractive whisper I'd ever heard.

"Yay!" I exclaimed and he chuckled. He took my hand and immediately my heart sped up. Could he feel it? I hope not that would be pretty embarrassing. I also blushed and tried to hide it by looking down at my feet.

"What's wrong?" he asked his fingers bringing by chin up.

"I'm embarrassed…" why did I just, say that?

"Of me?" he asked hesitantly

"No, silly. I'll never be embarrassed of you Caden, but of me. I've never felt this way before. The way you make me blush, and I just met you." He smiled and took my hand again

"It's ok I feel that way too," his voice reassuring, "but I can just hide it a little better." He joked. I lightly smacked him and we kept walking through the library.

"Serena Cassandra Pevensie! Where in the world were you!" My mother yelled

"In the library!"

"I knew that. Afterward! For the two hours when you weren't at the library or anywhere else!"

"Su, calm down. She was just with a boy named Caden." Uncle Peter answered.

"How do you know?" my mother asked

"Um…lets just say I was in the same place with someone."

"And were they being safe? They weren't you know…doing anything?" because we all know what happens when that is done, now don't we mother. She's such a hypocrite sometimes!

"No, only talking." He answered

By now I was furious! I mean what right does Uncle Peter have to be spying on me? And why wouldn't my mum believe me?

"What's going on? I heard yelling." My father entered the room

"Serena was with a boy for two hours longer than planned." Uncle Edmund put in.

"Thanks." I murmured

"And who was this boy?"

"A boy named Caden."

"He's not a boy he's sixteen." I told them

My mother sighed and my father shook his head.

"Sixteen you said." My father asked.

"I told her she couldn't do this until she was forty-six." Uncle Edmund said and we all shushed him

"Yes that's only one year older than me. And if I can remember right my mother was, what? Thirteen hundred years older than you?"

"When you say it like that," he sighed

"I mean and it's not like I'm going to marry him, I'm just courting him!"

"Without our permission!" my father exclaimed

"Sorry, I didn't know I needed one. Also, you decided yourself to court Lilliandil."

"Yes, but I had no parents to approve or disapprove."

"Sometimes I wish I didn't have mine." I muttered, but apparently a little too loud. Again why did I say that! Stupid Serena! Bad girl

"Serena!" my mother said, her voice pained and angry. My father looked at her and I took this opportunity to run. I usually never ran. Ever. I ran as far as I could, but then stopped. I turned back to find them following and sighed.

"Sorry." I cried. I don't know why I cried but I felt guilty.

"They say that words of anger never come from the heart, but from your dominant emotion." My father said.

"We know you didn't mean that Serena." My mother contributed

"I'm sorry it's just I meant to tell you but you'd never approve."

"Why would you think that?" Uncle Peter asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just feel like I can't tell anyone anything sometimes. I just want to go home." I sighed

"Honey, this is home." My mum told me.

"Yes, I suppose it is. I'm sorry for saying that, and I shouldn't have ran, it was childish."

"Just don't do that again."

"What? Be with a boy or run?"

"Both." Uncle Edmund said

"Shut up Ed." Uncle Peter said

"Run. You can be with Caden as long as you tell us." My mother confirmed

"We also have to meet him and decide if he is suitable." My father contradicted

"Ok." I agreed and was hugged by my mum and then my father. It was different, more foreign. But I liked it.

**As you know I don't own anything so…**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Chocolate, crying and kisses

I'd been in Narnia for about a month now. My parents were still as they were, but they spent a lot more time with each other. Sometimes when Caden and I would walk through the gardens we'd hear them talking. I liked it, but I know one lady who didn't. I was in the kitchen with Allie and Caden. I was super bored so I decided to help make dinner. We were working on a chocolate cake, but it was taking forever.

"WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG?" Allie exclaimed

"I really don't know." I told her as she stuck her finger in the frosting

"Allie! Ok first of all you just ruined the icing and everyone will have to eat your dirty finger germs, and second is this crap we're working on any good?" Caden asked

I laughed

"Well…" he said and he stuck his finger in too

"So…is it good?" I asked

"Does her majesty want a taste?" he joked

"Yes, I suppose I do." I smiled moving a bit closer

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Allie yelled

"Way to ruin the moment Allie!" Caden joked

"You know if you hadn't of said that maybe I would've kissed him." I told Allie

"Why don't we go for a walk while Allie finishes making the cake?" Caden asked

"Wha—" Allie tried protesting, but Caden had dragged me out before anyone could say anything

"Sorry about my sister…" he apologized.

"Eh, I'm pretty used to it by now." I smiled

"Yes, well…"

"Can you tell me something?" I asked

"Anything, Serena."

"Are you going off to fight in the war against the giants from the north? I heard my father and uncles talking about it and I hear they're going to need everyone they can get." The giants, who we once lived in peace with, were revolting for some reason. A sad smile flickered over his face.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"You can't! Caden! You could die! You're only sixteen!"

"It's the prophecy, Serena."

"What prophecy!" I'd never heard of this! Why doesn't anyone tell me anything!

"Well, it was said, that a boy, a son of Adam, would be born on May 9th. He would be the 'spirit of the battle'. That's what Caden means. He would come across a daughter of Eve, born from a mighty king and a Queen of Old. My parents never thought I would be the one, until you came. I couldn't help but be drawn to you. I tried not to but I just couldn't help it. So I gave into the feelings and now, I'm sorry I have to hurt you. I must be the sacrifice, the spirit, and I have to leave you. I'm supposed to leave tomorrow."

"Caden! Please!" I said and started crying. Why did I always cry when I was in Narnia? I never cried back home. He hugged me. Pulled me tight against his chest. He pulled away and kissed me. I kissed back, but it was a little awkward at first. It was my first kiss and tingles were racing through my entire body. He pulled back slowly.

"Please! Caden! Don't leave me." I shook from the tears then tried to collect myself and failed.

"Serena, I have no choice." He sighed and gave me a flower. It was a lily, and was a bright crimson.

"Caden…I—I think I love you." I looked down expecting him to laugh at me. Instead he just smiled and kissed me again, only harder. I pulled away gasping for air.

"Easy, Caden. This is the first time I've done any of this—kissing stuff. I'm not as experienced so just bare with me." I smiled. He laughed lightly and hugged me.

"Really?" he asked

"Um, yes." I replied uncertain

"Then you're pretty good for someone who's never kissed anyone before."

"If you have time, I know this might sound selfish, but could you write to me?" I asked hesitantly

"Yes dear, every day I can." I smiled. I gave him a quick kiss, and we walked back, my eyes still red.

"What did he do to you? Caden I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Allie screamed when she saw me.

"Nothing, calm down!" I told her

"No it must me something! Why are your eyes so red!"

"Shhh! I tell you just—come on!" I pulled her into a pantry

"OK WHAT!"

"Well, good news or bad news?"

"Good first, then bad."

"Ok well, we kissed, three times."

'Yay! Oh my goodness! What was it like?"

"Like, um…good? I can't really describe it…"

"Ok and bad?"

"Well, there's this prophecy…"

"Yeah I kinda meant to tell you that…" she looked down

"And, he's going off to fight in the war against the giants of the north so um…"I fingered the lily

"You know he has to…" she sighed

"Yes." I said and felt tears pouring through my eyes. She pulled me into a hug and I saw tears prickling in her eyes too.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: The garden

I sat up in bed. I'd been trying to sleep for who knows how long! I couldn't handle this! I pushed open my door and tip toed out to the garden. I walked through the rose bushes. The lily Caden had given me was in a vase by my bed. I saw a lady sitting on a bench. The wind blew and I smelled a familiar scent of lilacs, water and honeysuckle. My mother.

"Hi mummy." I hadn't called my mum mummy since I was five.

"Huh? Oh, Serena. Why are you out here so late? It's nearly two in the morning." She asked

"I should ask the same to you." I smiled.

"Ok, I'm out here because I couldn't sleep." She told me with an almost sad smile.

"Oh, well, I guess that's why I'm out here too…" I

"Really?" she questioned

"One of the reasons…" I said trying to evade the question.

"Come here." She lightly patted the spot next to her.

"Caden is going off to fight the giants and he has to d-d—." I cried into her shoulder.

"I know sweetie." She comforted me.

"You know? What?" _was I the only one who didn't?_

"Yes, I do know. Aslan told me."

"Why didn't he tell me? Am I the only one who didn't know?" I exclaimed.

"He didn't tell you because Caden needed to, and not _everyone_ knows."

"But he's going to die!" I almost yelled

"Shhh. I know, I know. It'll be ok. Trust me." She said in a soothing voice. I hiccupped a last sob and sighed.

"Do you think he'll go to Aslan's Country? Maybe the prophecy is wrong. I mean, um… Aunt Lucy and some other king could have a kid and she may be dating a boy who's name is also Caden and… Oh…" I shook my head violently trying to bring some sense back into what I was saying. My mother just smiled.

"It seems someone needs some sleep. And yes I do believe he will go to Aslan's Country."

"Do you love father?" I blurted

"I suppose, but who doesn't love your father? He's very just and nice. He genuinely cares for his people, and treats everyone with equality." She said, again carefully choosing her words.

"Mum? Why? Whenever anyone brings up the subject of you and father, you choose what you say, carefully, before you say the words out loud. Why do you do that?" I asked

"Because, that's just the way—because that's how I feel." It was my turn to question now.

"Really?"

"Yes." She quipped

"It doesn't seem that way." I pushed

"Serena. Drop it. Your father has a very nice wife and two beautiful children. Why do you need to push this matter? You father and I had feelings for each other. And when I say 'had' I mean _had_, end of discussion." She answered angrily

"Ok." I said completely not convinced.

"Good."

"It didn't even bother you when he kissed Lilliandil, _right in front of you_?" I asked

"Serena Cassandra Pevensie! Your father is allowed to kiss anyone he wishes. It is not my job to decide and or have feelings about that. We are DONE so just drop it!" She fumed

"I'm sorry. I just can't seem to understand how you can have feelings for someone one day then just get over them the next, because that certainly seems like what you did. And even though Caden has to die I will _always _love him, no matter what happens!" I said angrily

"I never said I didn't love your father!" she said through clenched teeth. I saw her eyes get wet.

"Mum I didn't—I never meant to bring that up. That was not right. I'm sorry I accused you of, well whatever I did…" she shook her head dismissively.

"I can understand how you must feel. Never having a father, I mean mine was never really there, but I still had one. Then just discovering you had a father all along… It wasn't just a fling, to me, I'm glad I had you, and although I can't speak for your father, I'm pretty sure he's glad I had you too." She hugged me already forgetting our fight. I yawned and told her I wanted to go back to bed.

"Goodnight Serena."

"Goodnight mum." I said drowsily and headed back to my room.

**A/N: So…I wrote this story a while ago (like in 2010) and I know I haven't uploaded in a while…sorry! But I'm not sure it's that good, and my writing has changed a lot since I wrote this… So I'm sorry if it's bad! Thanks to all who reviewed, every review is appreciated and I'm one of those people who jump up and down when they get a review. Also, thanks to everyone who favorited! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8: Memories in the making

I slept for maybe two hours and got up before sunrise. I composed a letter to Caden. It read,

_Dear Caden,_

_I know what you must do and how you must do it for Narnia. I know I can't do anything about it, but I just want you to know how much I love you and wish you could stay. I'll never forget what we had, ever. You have my heart, and will always have it. I hope we meet again in Aslan's Country. _

_Love, _

_Serena. _

I put a petal from the lily in it and sealed it in an envelope. I held back tears, and walked to my dresser. I pulled out a dark red dress. It had sleeves that went to my elbows. I wore a gold chain loosely around my waist to symbolize Narnia. I slid on soft red leather ballet flats, my necklace and walked out of my room. I refused breakfast and ran straight to Allie when I saw her.

"Serena," she smiled sadly

"I'm sorry you have to loose a brother Allie."

"I'm sorry you have to loose a boyfriend. And even before you got married! I was going to be you maid of honor!" she joked. I smiled and so did she.

"Do you know where they're leaving from?''

"Yes, oh, and Rilian is going as well. The fight should be short though; I mean if your Uncles and father could fight of Miraz in a few weeks than this should be nothing, right? Come on everyone else's already there."

I wasn't so sure about Allies battle antics…they my have been able to take down Miraz, but he was a coward and a fool. These giants aren't. We ran to the courtyard. In a sea of silver chain mail and red shirts embossed with gold lions I found it hard to find Caden. I saw Lilliandil run up to my father and kiss him. I tightened my shoulders, but remembered what my mum had said. She then moved on to Rilian and hugged him. My mum was next, hugging Uncle Ed, Uncle Peter, and putting her hands on Rilian's shoulders and telling him to be brave. Then she got to my father. Were they going to shake hands or something? They hugged, maybe a bit too long though… He kissed her neck and someone cleared his or her throat rather loudly. She gently pushed him away.

"Caspian, please. I—we can't." She whispered

"I'm sorry if I offended you my queen." His voice was different. He seemed younger and his accent was stronger. His eyes danced with a new light.

"Don't apologize to me." She nodded toward Lilliandil

"Oh," he walked to Lilliandil.

I looked for Caden. I saw him and ran to him.

"Caden!" I smiled and hugged him. I slipped the note gently into his belt.

"Serena. You came." He said with a sad sigh

"Why wouldn't I? I wanted to say goodbye. I'll miss you, so much."

"I'll miss you just as much." This time it was my turn to kiss him. I kissed him rather hard, but he didn't seem to have a problem with it. There were lots of 'aww's and Uncle Edmund coughed suggestively. We pulled apart and he hugged me, bending his head down into the crook of my neck. I remained strong, not wanting to cry in front of everybody.

"Does that remind you of anyone?" Aunt Lucy asked, my mother and father smiled.

"Yes, Lu, not exactly the same circumstances, but it certainly does." Uncle Peter laughed.

"I still don't understand and I'm even older!" Uncle Edmund said and everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked. There was light laughter through the crowd. Of course Uncle Edmund would be the one to make everyone laugh before a battle.

"Bye…" I told him

"Goodbye Serena." The army marched out after that. I still held back tears. I went straight to my room and stayed there for a while. Finally sleep overtook me.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm going to upload one more since I feel bad! Thanks again for the reviews and favorites, and thanks for reading! I don't own anything, except Serena, Caden, and Allie, along with any other characters that C. S. Lewis didn't create. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9: Bored-ness, rain, and happy surprises

I dreamt of Caden. Seeing him being killed, along with other people, but his was far worse. I just wanted to run out and scream, and I tried that but nothing came out. I tried to get in front of him but the sword just swung straight through my body. I jolted upright in bed and practically got out and started walking around. Of course the only dream I ever have, had to be in Narnia and had to be about Caden dying. The along with sudden lightheadedness came a horrifying realization. I collapsed on the floor with the though. If my daydreams are of real things…

"Then what should make my regular dreams any different…" I thought out loud. Before I thought to cry I ran to the library. Aslan was usually there or by the ocean. I clutched my necklace as I looked. Thankfully I found him.

"ASLAN!" I screamed

"Yes dear?" he asked placidly

"I-I just had this dream, and everyone was dying and he was… anyway do you know if these dreams are any different than the day dreams I have?" I asked bouncing up and down on the balls of my feet waiting for an answer.

"I sadly, do not know. I was wondering about that as well." He said in a concerned voice.

"Oh," I muttered. Tears threatened to leak from my eyes.

"If you'll excuse me," I needed to leave

"Go ahead. You need some rest." He told me.

I sighed and walked back up to my room. I refused my meals, even though Allie insisted. The next morning I woke to dreaming about even more fighting, and killing. I didn't eat that day either; I couldn't get the image of dark crimson blood coloring the ground out of my mind.

"You have to eat. Look at you, you've dropped at least three pounds in two days." Allie reprimanded

"I'm not hungry." My usual reply

"Ok, but we're making red velvet cake…" Allie persuaded

"Really?" damn… she knew that was my favorite.

"You want to come help? You can decorate it…" why did I tell her all my weaknesses!

"I guess."

"Good." She smirked.

A month passed, and I had gone back to my regular eating schedule. I found Archery quite calming so I went down to the targets every morning and in the afternoon if I felt up to it. Sadly I had mastered all I knew and was even as good as my mother. She said so. But I needed something else to do. I took it upon myself to start painting. I wasn't bad, and actually got a really nice portrait of Allie. Her family hung it in her room. But I sighed; I was bored of that too. I wanted to go back to school but it was summer in Narnia so no school. I finally decided to walk straight up to my room. I opened a book by Mr. Tumnus. I read it. It was called _Humans and Their Ways. _I found it amazingly accurate. Rain was pounding the windows and I got drowsy suddenly. I climbed into my bed and slept. I woke up the next morning. Why was I still tired? Maybe it was just the lack of sleep catching up to me.

"Come on! Get up sleepyhead!" Allie screamed

"Five more minuets…"

"No, UP! There's someone here to see you." A smiled danced on her face but she quickly hid it.

"I don't want to see anyone!" I grumbled

"Just come on!" she lugged me up.

"Fine!" I put on a purple dress, which had short sleeves and a corseted top. I bushed my hair and teeth and put on my necklace. Allie dragged me by the hand to the dining hall. I looked around. Everyone was back from the war, so I turned right around.

"No, no, no, no, no! Come back here!" she caught my shoulder

"Do you really think I want to go see everyone come back from a war that my boyfriend just _died_ in?" I hadn't received any letters from him so I just assumed either he died, or on better days, I assumed he didn't have time.

"Yes! Now someone is here to see you!" she said forcefully

"Ok." I sighed and she continued pulling me.

"Oh, by the way, did you know that your aunt's healing cordial wasn't in the prophecy?" A familiar voice asked.

"Caden?" was that really Caden?

"Yes Serena." I hugged him, wait no that not the right word…I pounced on him

"You IDIOT!" I laughed, tears rolling down my cheeks

"Sorry?"

"You should be! You said you had to die! I could barely function, thinking you were dead for a month or so! I hate you!" I pouted

"Serena, I'm sincerely sorry for what I put you through. I am also sorry I didn't write to you, but there wasn't any time to do that. I think I have a way to make up for that, though." He smiled coyly.

"Ok…I forgive you. I guess." I kissed him. I was getting better…not that I practiced or anything… I then pulled away because my mum muttered something that sounded like, 'Serena, not in front of everyone. Wait until you have some privacy…' or what she meant, 'get a room.'

"You're getting better." He whispered

"I know. Come on I have to go greet 'other people'." I sighed

"Ok, your majesty." He smirked

"Shut it." I told him and he laughed.

"Uncle Peter, Uncle Edmund! How are you?" I hugged the brothers

"Fine." Uncle Ed shrugged. He didn't like proper chitchat

"Your father's looking for you, by the way." Uncle Peter informed me. His look told me it was something about girls.

"Caden, I'll be right back. Try to play nice, talk about war stuff… you know." He smiled

"I will." He said and I walked to my father

"Serena." He smiled

"You need to talk to me?" I asked innocently

"Yes, um…about your um—"

"My mum?" he nodded

"Has she said anything about, 'us'?"

"I haven't really asked her because last time I did I was yelled at…"

"Oh, is there anytime you would recommend me talking to her?" he questioned

"Let's just say that archery is a seriously good time to get my mum to tell secrets. And…get her to express her feelings…" I answered

"Do you think she loves me?"

"What?"

"Do you think she loves me?" he repeated

"I can't answer that but I'm quite sure if you talk to her, preferably without your wife, she'll tell you herself."

"Oh, right, well I think I'll—um…"

"Go!" I yelled

"Ok, wish me luck." He asked

"Remember, you're married." I called after him

"Right." he hesitated then left. I'd never seen my father so…twitchy.

"Come on!" Allie tugged my sleeve

"What?" I asked totally confused

"We're following them!" she whispered

"Oh… Why?"

"Well don't _you_ want to know about how they felt about each other? Because obviously that 'talk' you had with them showed nothing."

"I guess…" I thought out loud

"Then let's go." We silently walked a good thirty feet behind them. They stopped at the garden and sat on a bench. There was a rather large bush behind them and then a bench on the other side. I bumped into Rilian. We exchanged a knowing look and sat on the bench mouthing words so it looked like we were talking.  
>"My Queen, I have to ask you something." My father asked<p>

"Please, Caspian. We had this talk, what, fourteen years ago? Call me Susan."

"If you wish Susan."

"So what did you have to ask me?" my mum asked

"Well, it's a quite simple question, but…"

"Yes, Caspian, I love you. Just not in the way my daughter wants." She sounded almost regretful

"You do?" he asked, probably thinking he'd never hear that.

"Yes, with all my heart. I loved you since we met. Well actually when we met I thought you were just a kid flirting, but you're far from that. The day the White Which came, I thought you'd lost hope, but you proved me wrong. The day you came and…rescued me you proved me wrong, because I thought you didn't care about me. Even though there was only one horse left… And the day Aslan told me I couldn't return I cried so hard I had a headache afterwards. And the day we um…you know…I just found I loved you even more." She sighed. Wow. Did she just say that out loud? Or was it my imagination…

"I have always cared about you Susan. Why did you ever think I didn't?" he said

"Because, how could I trust you when I'd only known you for a week?"

"Was it really that short? I already felt a bond with everyone…oh, and I'm sorry I forgot to give these to you. I found this among the battle supplies." Did he just hand her, her horn?

"Now I have a question for you."

"Anything, my Q—Susan."

"When you met Lilliandil, is it true what you said. That she was the most beautiful woman you'd ever seen?" hurt was clear in my mum's voice

"I think I should leave…" Allie whispered, and I nodded signaling it was fine.

"Yes." He answered

"Oh," her voice was a little more…hesitant now.

"I'm sorry." He said trying

"No, even Ed told me she was beautiful, and now I see."

"I never should have answered that…"

"No, I needed to know. I rather know the truth than have you lie. Caspian, I need to let you know that even though I love you and you love me, you have priorities and I refuse to be a—what do they call it in Narnia? Anyway, you are to remain faithful to your wife. Because I _know_ you wouldn't dare do or say anything that would hurt her in any way. Am I right?" she said pointedly

"I would never. I love you as well, but Susan I had a long time to set my priorities straight, fourteen years and three months. And I know you also may not want to hear this, but I do love my wife. I would never just marry her because I needed an heir." He responded

"Of course I know that!" she said appalled

"I know, but I had to add it for my son's sake."

"Shit!" Rilian muttered

"Just as I added that little story about us for my daughter's? "

"So that was fake?" I accidentally blurted

"No it was not Serena, but it was certainly not necessary." She said.

"Rilian, Serena. I would like you to come out from behind that bush." My father ordered

"Father…" I looked down

"You two know that hiding behind a bush, _directly_ behind us wasn't very good planning?" my mother reprimanded

"But father! Why do you think I'm such a fragile person and can't handle my father talking with another woman? It was getting good!" Rilian whined. I wondered about him sometimes…

"I don't but I also don't think you would have handled it well if I just told Queen Susan I loved her and left it at that."

"Well, I guess not."

"Good. And Serena. From what your mother's told me you've already got quit enough scolding in this category." I blushed

"Let's head back." My mother grabbed my hand,

"Why?" I protested

"Your father and brother need to talk."

"Oh," I gave up.

We walked back in silence. My mum seemed younger, but I didn't mention it. Whenever my father and her talked, or did stuff together, they seem to get younger. It's like leaving each other made them age.

"How's Caden?" my mum asked randomly

"Fine, not dead, as far as I know, thankfully." I said questioningly

"Good." She stated plainly

"What do you really want to know?" I asked

"Nothing." She said innocently

"No, mum you want to know something."

"Only that you're being safe." I raised my eyebrows

"Mum, just because you decided to—do stuff with father when you were fifteen or sixteen or whatever, doesn't mean I'm going to do it with Caden, so relax."

"You haven't even thought about it?"

"Well, I rather not talk about it, but I know from your example what happens when you do that too early, and I know the emotional struggle you went through and are going through, and I really don't want to go through that if I don't need to." I reassured

"I'm glad you learned something from my—experience, but you were never a mistake." Her mother smiled

"You said you _love_ father." I stated

"Yes I said I loved him but I did not say I was _in love_ with him. There is a difference." She clarified

"Ok…I guess I should just stop shouldn't I?" I asked

"Yes, dear. Lilliandil is his wife and he _is in love _with her end of the discussion."

"I know." I mumbled linking my arm with my mum's, and we continued walking back.

**HEYYYYY! So yes again I own nothing :( because if I did EVERYTHING you know about Narnia would be changed. So YAY! Caden survived! WHOO! As I said before, thanks for the reviews, favorites, alerts, ect… Happy holidays and Merry Christmas to anyone who celebrates it! Bye! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10: What happened to NICE?

And what happened to 'us'?

I woke up and Allie and I decided to go exploring for some strange reason. We were walking through the palace when we heard fighting. My father was there with my mum and Lilliandil was glaring at them.

"Caspian why are you with _her_?" Lilliandil sneered. Whoa…what happened to being nice?

"I was showing _Queen Susan_ where we put her old dresses and things. In the artifacts room." My father told her

"Yes, Lilliandil, he was just showing me where my old things are. That's all." My mother said in a soothing voice

"It is _Queen_ to you." She spat

"Really, dear. It was nothing." He assured

"Caspian, I'm beginning to wonder if you only married me for an heir, or because I was beautiful. Is that why you chose me? Was it because I could give you an heir?"

"No." his voice trembled, a bit shocked at the accusation

"THEN WHY?" she screamed

"Because, _Queen,_ you gave him hope. After I left we were both upset, Caspian was always better at hiding it, but we were both weighing each other down. When he met you, the weight was lifted and replaced with love and hope. I can't just stand here and watch you yell at him over someone he doesn't have feelings for anymore. You need to stop, and look at reality. I have never seen Caspian happier than he is now, so look at him and try to convince yourself he doesn't love you and isn't in love with you." My mother reprimanded and left the room

"Caspian…" she whispered walking towards him, he pushed her away.

"No. Why would you think I would do that?"

"She's just—she's…"

"You can tell me." He reassured

"She's just the one you loved first and you had sex with her first, when she left you, you were all upset and sad, when you left me you thought nothing of it, and you still love her after _fourteen _years!" it came out so quickly I had to run it over in my head until I got it.

"I cannot say anything about the first two things but I came back for you didn't I? I didn't go looking for Susan, I could have gone to their world but I didn't." I looked down, and then walked away with Allie following me.

Damn eavesdropping, you always hear things you don't want to hear. He could have came and found me. All the years I wished for a father, he could have come and got me. A voice inside my head told me he didn't know about me. I sighed. Right. I was the mistake, weather I liked it or not. Prickles of tears threatened to form at my eyes. I whipped around.

"Allie where's you brother." I asked

"Um…in the library, I think." And with that I ran to the library

I found Caden in the back of the library on a couch. I ran up and hugged him. He pulled me into his lap and I buried my head into his shirt.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned

"It's really nothing. I just need you right now."

"Ok." He replied, knowing well enough not to question me at times like this.

"Do you want me to read you something?" This might sound like a stupid question but Caden also knew when I was like this the only thing that made me feel better was a Narnian story.

"Yes." I nodded

"Ok, how about where we left off?" without an answer he started.

"The Kings and Queens of Old stood by the tree with Caspian the Tenth, Narnia's new king. King Peter handed King Caspian his sword Rhidon, the wolf slayer. 'I will look after it until you return.' The young king assured 'I'm afraid that's just it, we're not coming back.' The Gentle Queen informed. 'We're not? Did—'"

"No not this one please." I cut him off.

"Why I thought it was your favorite?"

"Not anymore." I looked down

"What's wrong, and you need to tell me."

"Well Allie and I were exploring and we came across my parents and the Queen, they were fighting…"

"I think I can guess about the subject." He sighed

"Yes, anyway I found out my father could have come to my world, er…old world and found us. It was stupid but it upset me…" I admitted. He only smiled sympathetically. I wanted to kiss him, but our kissing had cooled down a bit and I was starting to think he was getting bored. Our relationship was retreating to just friends…

"Caden?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you getting bored of me?" I asked catching him off guard

"What? No! Why would you think that?" he questioned

"It's just we seem to be…"

"Oh, sorry that's my fault."

"What do you mean?" I asked surprised

"I've been a little distracted lately."

"Oh, do you want to tell me?" I asked awkwardly

"I guess… Well…there's this girl…"

"Oh," I squeaked my heart racing

"I used to court her, and she left for a while and now she's getting married and I don't know if I…" he admitted

"So you still have feelings for her?" I asked

"I don't know." He sighed

"Ok, well I'll just um…leave" I awkwardly got off of his lap, stood up, and straightened my clothes.

I started walking out the library. I quickened my pace and snatched my bow and arrows from my room. I raced down to the archery range. Knocked my arrow, and taking a deep breath I tried to clear my mind. The only thing I could think of was Caden with a faceless girl laughing and talking and… I released my arrow and it flew off somewhere in the distance. Sighing, I walked towards a hill behind the archery range. I sat down and tossed my bow and arrows down beside me. I started tearing up the grass around me, in small chunks. I slid off my shoes and set them by my bow. I tried to think of what to do. I could go to Cair Paravel. I put my shoes back on; thankfully I had chosen today to wear boots, slid my bow and arrows on my back and walked to the stables. I looked around. I could ride a horse, I wasn't an expert but I could ride them. I let out an impatient breath, looking around for a horse. I decided to close my eyes and let myself unconsciously choose a horse. I walked and stopped with a jolt. The horse in front of me was a deep mahogany color with a black mane. I looked at the nameplate. _Essie_ was the horses' name. Of course it was Essie. Essie was my mum's horse and she only likes my mum and me. I grabbed my saddle and put it on her. Before I knew it we were at Cair Paravel. My father was working on restoring it had many parts already done. I let Essie graze, knowing she wouldn't run away since she's terrified of everyone except me and my mother. I walked to the entrance and breathed in. Something made my body feel warm and I shivered involuntarily. Opening the door of the entrance I walked through. It was absolutely beautiful. I sat on the ground taking in everything. I can't believe this was the Cair Paravel my mother had told me about. Leaning against the wall, I traced the pattern on the columns with my finger. Suddenly there was a crackling sound against my back. I stood up only to find, what I thought a decorative door, open. It was just big enough to fit me, but got bigger as I continued walking through it. There was description on the wall in Latin. I was a little rusty on Latin but I was able to translate.

**Tantum Insuadibilis viscus may ostendo sum is obduco, tamen tantum Insuadibilis viscus. Promiscuus per alius vos vadum exuro, locus vestri finger super a typicus. **

_Only Adam's flesh may reveal this passage, but only Adam's flesh. Mixed with another you shall burn. Place your finger upon a symbol._

Ok well I'm pretty sure I'm made of Adam's flesh…right? There were four symbols. There were the Western Woods, the Eastern Sea, the Northern Sky, and the Southern Sun. I placed my finger on the Southern Sun. Ah; I see it was a test. You have to be a child of Adam, but you also have to be an heir of a King or Queen of Old or them, their selves to go any further.

**An heir of Inferus Sol solis est hic, exsisto cautus of quis specto vos, vos mos animadverto vestri ancestry quod fabula of vetus, tamen vos vadum quoque animadverto unwanted res.**

The writing appeared before my eyes.

_An heir of the Southern Sun is here. Be cautious of what awaits you. You will see your ancestry and tales of old, but you will also see unwanted things. _

It suddenly disappeared. Being my stupid self, continued on. I grabbed a torch from the wall and came to a small room. Obviously not refurbished and probably found by one of the Kings or Queens and forgotten about. I continued walking I found a rather large chest, full of jewels and dresses. Hmm… well as far as I know there will be a ball soon. Everyone's invited and I mean I might as well make an impression right? Wait what about these 'unwanted things' the wall spoke of? I saw a name on the chest, Queen Susan the Gentle. I wonder… there was a door on the other side of the room. I opened it up and there was my family.

"Serena! There you are, where were you?" She asked worriedly and I explained to them. Oh, that's weird. I was just in the artifacts room? But it was in Cair Paravel? Right? Apparently my confusion was pretty clear.

"Aslan did that. You were only in my section of the artifacts room. And there are multiple ways to get there. He linked the two castles by it. And since the entrance from Cair Paravel was meant to protect our stuff and was made a long time ago, Aslan made this passageway so everyone could go." My mum explained. Well, isn't that some great information no one told me. I pouted.

"I have to go get Essie I let her graze outside Cair." I told them and went back through. I heard someone following me.

"What!" I whipped around harshly. It was Caden.

"Serena," he called as I continued walking.

"I really don't want to talk to you right now, thanks." I told him.

"Serena, listen to me!" his hand was on my shoulder. His voice was angry. I'd never heard him talk like this.

"Don't touch me." I ordered quietly

"No. I need to talk to you."

"Caden, I'm glad you told me about this other girl, now you need to go tell her, and stop bothering me." I said icily while mounting Essie.

"I thought about it for a while…"

"No. An hour is not a while. Please, I just can't talk to you right now." I got ready to gallop away.

"But I love you!" he yelled after me as I started to leave. Annoyed I turned around.

"Then how come an hour ago you didn't?"

"I always did. I was just confused. I'm not anymore. I had a chance to talk to her and saw how happy she was."

"Well that's great." I said sarcastically

"No but—"

"Caden, I'm am not angry that you still might have feelings for her, I am angry that you didn't tell me about her. I mean obviously if your feelings are that strong, why didn't you tell me before I had to figure out something was wrong?" I felt like I was going to cry and rode off.

**okayyy! So I read over this chapter and the next few, and I decided I didn't like them very much. The plot change is sort of quick and the tone changes a lot, but I hope you guys like them. And I hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts, it means a lot like I've said so many times before. Bye!**


	12. discontinued

**Hello Everyone! Thank you all for the reviews and support but I will most definitely not be continuing this story. I wrote it in 2011, when I knew NOTHING about writing, and I just can't bring myself to continue it, or post anymore chapters. If you'd like to know what happens just PM me and I can tell you. Thanks again,**

**xoxo**


End file.
